¿FICs, LEMON, YAOI, ETC?
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: No podía parar sin importar lo tortuoso de ese suficio, porque solo con leer una línea de historia su superior mente le exigía averiguar que sucedería después. Continúo y continúo sin saber si era de día oh de noche descubriendo con horror que no solo lo comprometían sentimentalmente con el mono Dib. ¿Que pasaria si Zim descubriera el mundo de los FanFics? Tributo a "Distroyer".


_**¡Hola linduras!**_

 _ **Aclaro: Que no se emocionen con el titulo porque sabran que yo no escribo yaoi, ni esto es M.**_

 _ **Esta cosa rara de fic esta plenamente dedicado a la maestra ¡DISTROYER! Mi venerada Vibora de mis cinco furiosos autores favoritos por su ¡Cumple! \^O^/ ¡Feliz cumple belleza Mexicana! (Jajaja si ya se que falta mas de un mes XD pero la ultima vez te hice esperar dos semanas asi que es mi forma de recomplenzarte -3-ademas que "Muchi" me suplico que te obsequiase antes y te dijera que fue su peticion 7w7 para ganar puntos XD)**_

 _ **Si bien la idea de escribir de un personaje descubriendo que han escrito fics suyos y de su mundo no es nueva, ya que muchos autores lo han escrito de diferentes series, pero en lo personal siempre quise escribir algo con mi esencia de IZ, y aprobechare hacerle un tributo bien meresido a la leyenda "Distroyer" que aparte de ser una diosa en "Amor Yaoi" tambien es mi amiga desde mucho antes de saber que compartiamos este amor a el mundo de los fics.**_

 _ **Aviso: Se recomienda ser fan de la Autora "Distroyer" para complender algunos terminos y menciones.**_

 _ **Invader Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"¿FICs, LEMON, YAOI, ETC?"**

—¡NO MINI ALCE!, ¡NO PUEDO DECIRLE!.

Exclamo Computadora a su compañero de trabajo, en el aera central del laboratorio de su Amo.

—Squeak.

El androide flotante era claro, la sinceridad es base fundamental en toda relación.

—Lo sé... pero...

—¡Squeak!.

El inteligencia artificial estaría sudando si no fuera que no poseía esa capacidad. Llevaba muchos meses que estresado por los planes fallidos y estúpidos de su Amo busco una forma de distracción encontrándose con las redes sociales terrícolas, aunque muchas sobresalían la que más le atrajo fue el famoso facebook, red adictiva para toda la juventud. No habría estado conectado ni la primera semana con tantas incoherencias y tonterías a la vez que cosas traumáticas, pero tuvo un motivo latino por cual quedarse.

—Es más ni siquiera está conectada... ¡ESPERA! Ya se conecto.

Si Computadora había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar sus horas libres, (Aunque no comprometiendo a su Amo ni su causa en la Tierra, claro está) sentía tan felices (?) todos sus circuitos porque alguien lo escuchase y compendia, a la vez que hiciera reír y flotar todo sus sistemas. Ni el compendia como era posible que siendo maquinaria sentía emociones desde que la conoció, pero quizás era un milagro de esa cosa que en las novelas que Gir ve por las tardes mencionan cada cinco segundos. Amor, el que todo lo puede y ese mar de cursilerías mágicas.

—¡SQUEAK!.

Computadora suspiro resinando, sabía que su compañero estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que confesarle a esa chica que no era un humano asistente científico de un respetable militar. Pero temía demasiado su ración, ya que ninguna chica sin importar que tan anti-superficial sea aceptaría a alguien sin vida, cuerpo, y sumándole que le sirve a un gran idiota.

Pero se armo de valor porque tarde oh temprano deberia decirle, asi que mejor temprano que tarde.

* * *

Hola, Angie.

* * *

Inicio conversación en el chat de su cuenta, no tardándose ni dos segundos en recibir respuesta.

* * *

 _¡Hola mi lindurita dulcito de Compito!._

* * *

Estaba seguro que si tuviera sangre estaría sonrojado, no por el apodo azucarado con el que su chica siempre lo llamaba sino por la miradita burlesca que le daba el alce flotante.

—Creo que mejor quito la conversación del monitor.

Dijo girando los ojos si tuviera, pero Mini Alce prometió no emitir ni un chillido si le permitía verla.

—Bien, pero te aclaro que ella así habla... y nadie más me llama Compito.

Ignoro que el mirada robótica luchaba por ahogar una risa, contestando el chat a su pareja cibernética.

* * *

 _¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?, espero no te haya ocasionado problemas lo de anoche._

* * *

 _Jajaja, la verdad me regañaron como cinco veces XD y en este instante adornan mi rostro un par de profundas ojeras de panda. Pero valió la pena si me desvele celebrando nuestro aniversario de "3" días, mi amado Compito._

* * *

 _Si 3 días desde que oficialmente publicamos que tenemos una relación._

* * *

Si tuviera labios estaría sonriendo, más al leer el siguiente mensaje.

* * *

 _¡Te amo tanto, Compito!._

* * *

Si tuviera manos le estarían temblando de la emoción.

* * *

 _Y yo ¡También te amo!._

* * *

Sentía el deseo de maldecir como su Amo al tener que arruinar el momento.

* * *

 _Por ello existe algo que debo confesarte, Angie... y si no te lo dije antes fue porque temía como lo tomarías._

* * *

 _Ah... ¿Compito estas bien?_

 _Espera, ¿Eres casado?..._

 _Oh, ¿Eres gay?..._

 _¿Oh gay y casado?..._

 _¡OH SER SUPREMO!, ¡TU ESPOSO ME VA A MATAR SI LEE TODO LO QUE TE ESCRIBI AYER!._

* * *

 _¿Gay y casado?, ¡ANGIE TE ASEGURO QUE NO ES ESO!._

* * *

— _¡Perfecto Mini Alce! Se desconecto._

Observo que el mencionado tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sintiéndose incomodo con lo sucedido.

—Squeak...

—Solo retírate.

Dijo fastidiado, quedándose solo al robot obedecerle.

Quiso meditar en plena soledad el cómo se explicaría con la latina que es su agonía.

Pero la tranquilizadora soledad no duro ni un segundo al.

—¡COMPUTADORA!.

Llegar su imponente Amo a fasilmente destrozarla.

—¡¿Y ahora que se supone que quiere?!.

—¡¿COMO?!.

—Es decir... que se le ofrece Amo.

Si tuviera una vena en la frente (Oh tuviera frente) le estaría saltando.

—Zim vio salir a Mini Alce, y vine a saber que tanto hace mi Computadora.

El Irken medio volteo a ver el monitor llamándole la atención la palabra Facebook en letras blancas, con fondo azul claro.

—¿Facebook?. ¿Que se supone que es eso Computadora?.

El mencionado cerro sección antes que a su Amo se le ocurriera revisar sus mensajes privados.

—Nada importante Amo, solo una red social de internet.

—¿Internet?, ¿Y que es esa cosa internet?.

Computadora deseo no haber dicho nada, porque tendría que estar enredado en una de las largas y estresantes explicaciones, tipo para niño de cinco años con su Amo. Siempre era así con cualquier palabra terrícola, que su Amo ya debería saber teniendo en cuenta que llevaban como cuatro años instalados en ese primitivo planeta.

—Internet acesso a conocimiento universal. Eh... es como cuando usted me pregunta por un dato y yo se lo hago saber.

Respondió en términos simples porque necesitaba ahorrar tiempo para volver a conectarse y solucionar la incomodad situación

—¿Conocimiento universal? Mmm.

Se froto el mentón con unas de sus manos enguantadas con curiosidad.

—Zim quiere verlo. ¡COMPUTADORA!, ¡PREPARA EN LA PLANTALLA ESA COSA INTERNET!.

—¿Ahora? Esque vera Amo, yo la estaba ocupando para...

Esa voz gangosa a la que estaba sometido a obedecer no lo dejo terminar.

—¡TU AMO DIJO AHORA!.

—Como ordene.

El inteligencia artificial se resigno mostrando en la enorme pantalla la ventana de Google. El Irken le preguntaría porque esa cosa internet poseía un nombre tan extraño pero su curiosidad por ese conocimiento infinito de datos era mayor.

Quería saber de todo tipo de desinfectantes olor a limón, como crear la estatua mas imponente de él mismo, y engrandecer cuadros a su imagen y perfecta semejanza, pero sobre todo donde comprar una pala lo suficientemente grande para lograr golpearle la estúpida cabezota grasosa a su némesis.

* * *

 _ **~Hablando del chico de la cabeza más grande~**_

El ojos ámbar se encontraba escondido en el sótano de su casa, intentando protegerse de un repentino ataque de su nave, a la cual muchas veces le daba por no conocerlo poseyendo la personalidad de Tak, expresándole a gritos sus anhelos de arrancarle las piernas.

—¡Y LO ULTIMO QUE TE ARANCARE SERAN TUS OJOS PARA QUE PUEDAS VER LAS COSAS HORRIBLES QUE LE REALIZARE A TUS EXTREMIDADES CUANDO TE ATRAPE!.

Retumbaban los gritos seguidos de fuertes golpes de la nave en las paredes, luchando por destrozarlas.

—¡POR JUPITER!.

Exclamo el cabellos negros escondiéndose detrás de unas enormes cajas viejas, sintiendo que hasta este punto su joven vida llegaría.

—¡Por Marte! Sera posible que así terminare. Sin haber desmascarado a Zim como la horrible bestia que es, sin habré dado mi primer beso, sin haber logrado que Pie grande me autografiara la cabeza.

Dijo en plena angustia hablando con él solo como de costumbre, escuchando como los golpes y futuras descripciones de como quedaría su cuerpo aumentaban.

Hasta que repentinamente todo acabo, dejando en su lugar un sepulcral silencio.

El joven investigador de lo paranormal abrió sus ojos color oro después de haberlos tenido serrados con presión, topando su obsesiva mirada con...

—¿Tak?.

Si la Irken que encabeza su listado de enemigos más peligrosos sobre pasando fácilmente a Zim, estaba a centímetros suyos parada con altanería cruzada de brazos, viéndolo como a una diminuta hormiga que con un movimiento de sus lustradas botas aplastaría.

—Así que tú tenías mi nave.

Más que pregunta era una afirmación.

—Si crees que te la dejare estas muy equivocado.

El cabellos negros sintió un escalofrió golpeando su espalda, observando cómo se posaba una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro de la hembra de otra especie, a la vez que le tendía la mano para levantarse.

—De sobra sabes que eh vuelto a realizar la miseria del tonto enemigo que compartimos, pero para evitarme que te alíes con él estorbándome te propongo que lo acabemos juntos.

Dijo sin ningún rodeo notando la desconfianza en esos ojos ámbar, sabía que ese humano es el único ser pensante en ese mugriento planeta por ello esta vez no pensaba engañarlo, le convenía más estando de su lado que en su contra, así su plan que medito durante meses en la capsula de escape estando en el frio espacio se realizaría.

—¡Por Venus! No inventes Tak.

Negó con su cabeza el gesto de su mano, poniéndose de pie sin ayuda como siempre lo a hecho.

—Me crees tan tonto de aceptar sin sospechar que después de aniquilar a Zim, me aniquilaras a mi ¿Eh?.

—Si quisiera eso habría dejado a la nave hacer el trabajo en lugar de desactivarla "Salvándote".

Aun había duda en la mirada obsesiva así que no tuvo otra opción, respiro resignada.

—Si aceptas te dejare quedarte con la nave.

Sonrió con garbo contemplando gran cambio en el rostro del cabezón humano, sonriéndole emocionado.

—Bien, acepto.

"Más no me hago responsable si te termina destrozando tu horrible cabeza, por meterte con tecnología más inteligente que tu, ¡Humano idiota!" Pensó la Irken sin borrar su sonrisa destilando altaneria.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan para terminar con Zim?.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Saco miles de armas de su pak, arrojándolas al polvoriento suelo del sótano.

—Iremos a su base y lo atacaremos con todas estas armas a la vez.

—... ¿Ese es tu plan que prepárate durante meses?...

—¡QUE ACASO SE TE OCURRE ALGO MEJOR A TI!.

Dib podía jurar que aparte de sus tímpanos explotando se habían quebrado hasta el último vidrio de su casa, por ese histérico grito.

—De acuerdo realizaremos tu plan... ¡POR JUPITER!, ¡¿Que todos los Irken tienen complejo de trabajar en la opera para gritar tanto?!.

Su incógnita no fue aclarada gracias a miles de pesadas armas siendo arrojadas sobre él, quedando más que apastado por su inmenso pesor.

—Mejor en vez de decir incoherencias carga eso, ¡Y VAMOS A ELIMINAR A ESA ESCORIA DE CUARTA!, ¡YA!.

"Y también tienen complejos de mandones" pensó el ojos ámbar intentando ponerse de pie con todo ese pesor, sería una larga caminata a la base del insecto del espacio.

* * *

 _ **~Mientras donde el sexi mencionado~**_

Después de averiguar datos a montón de temas de importancia y chismes que se cuelan en el internet, el Irken en lugar de cansarse necesitaba saber más. Todos estos estúpidos datos le servirían en la conquista mundial, pero existía algo que molestaba al squidly-spooch del invasor.

—¡COMPUTADORA!, ¡¿Porque Zim presiente que todas estas cosas ventanas internet no son todas las existentes?!.

Computadora que seguía teniendo su vena de la frente si tuviera una saltada, respondió fastidiado.

—Porque se cree que existe una especie de internet secreto que utiliza la casa Nasa y demás entidades importantes.

—¿Secreto?.

Eso aumento la curiosidad en el mirada arrogante, asiéndolo gritar una nueva orden.

—¡Computadora as a Zim aseder a esos internes secretos, ahora!.

El inteligencia artificial se desespero en aumento.

—¡Pero señor tardaría demasiado descifrando los códigos de acesso, en lo absoluto es fácil aseder a ese tipo de internet!, ¡Y NECESITO QUE DEJE DE USARME PARA VOLVER AL CHAT Y SOLUCIONAR ALGO IMPORTANTE!.

Sus gritos computarizados fueron callados por los histéricos de su creador.

—¡NO LE GRITES A TU PODEROSO AMO!, ¡A ZIM NO LE IMPORTA LO QUE NECESITES!, ¡OBEDECE ANTES QUE TE RECONFIGURE CON UNA NUEVA VOZ AFONICA!.

Computadora ya no pudo replicar, le gustaba demasiado su voz jamás renunciaría a ella.

Así que después de un par de horas en las que su Amo se dedico a dibujarse diseño niño de tres años con una corona de cartón, al fin logro lo ordenado.

—¡Listo Amo! Ahora tiene acesso a todo tipo de internet, quizás hasta de otras dimensiones.

El ojos rubís pensó que su computador bromeaba. Pero el inteligencia artificial hablaba en serio, cuando se le ordenaba una tarea al igual que Mini Alce la realizaba a toda perfección, (Gran diferencia que Gir).

—¡PERFECTO!, ¡Ahora Zim es poseedor de todo el conocimiento absoluto de este insignificante planeta!.

Se sentó en el más cómodo de los lugares, empezando a teclear con rapidez gracias a la mayor idea brillante cruzando por su superior mente.

—¡Lo primero que Zim investigara será a ZIM!.

—Ah... ¿Amo se refiere que investigara que dice la internet de usted mismo?...

Se necesitaría ser demasiado famoso oh narcisista, oh ambos como para hacer una brusquedad de ti mismo. Pero no debía sorprenderse si se trataba de su "Especial" Amo.

—¡EXACTO! Zim asegura que solo deben de decir cosas grandiosas de Zim. Si lo dicen en Irk es claro que también la cosa internet debe decirlo.

—Pero Amo dudo mucho que...

—¡VEZ ZIM TE LO DIJO!, ¡SE HABRIERON CIENTAS DE VENTANAS!.

—...

Computadora estaba confundido, mientras el ojos rubís leía emocionado los títulos de las ventanas frente a él.

—"Invader Zim", ¡Oye! No se escucha mal.

—Amo...

—"Zim volvió en comic", ¿Comic?. Después investigamos ese término, Computadora.

—Amo...

—"Invader Zim capítulos español latino", ¿Capítulos? También investigaremos eso.

—Amo...

—"Invader Zim ZaDr, ZaTr, ZaGr, ZaZr, etc. ¿Qué significaran todas esas abreviaturas?.

—Amo tengo un mal...

—"IZ guiones de capítulos cancelados", "Invasor Zim FanFics en español", ¿Fanfic?.

—Presentimiento de esto...

—"Invader Zim Archivos Fanfiction". Es extraño Computadora pero Zim no conoce ninguno de estos términos.

Acaricio su mentón intrigado.

—Mira "Invader Zim Amor Yaoi", "Distroyer", ¿Distroyer?.

—Amo debe serrar todas esas ventanas y retirarse. Y no lo digo porque necesito volver al chat de facebook, si no porque si tuviera espalda sentiría un escalofrió ahora mismo...

—¡TU NO LE ORDENAS NADA A ZIM!, ¡EL PUEDE ENTRAR A LA VENTANA QUE QUIERA!.

Dicho eso entro a la perdición de pagina color negra con algunas letras purpuras y blancas, estando en el perfil de la joven autora Mexicana "Distroyer" la cual sin saberlo sería la primera en traumarlo.

—Fanfic "Es toda una dama" ZaDr.

Leyó en voz alta empensando con su extensa lectura.

—Que los altos caídos, los cerebros de control, y todo Irk lo ampare.

—¡YA CALLATE! Desconcentras a Zim en la lectura.

Al el tiempo y los capítulos del dichoso Fic avanzaban todo iba bien, parecía una especie de cuento inventado con los habitantes de esa repulsiva ciudad sin nombre, que incluía al cabezón humano, su gótica hermana porcina, la inferior Tak, sus asistentes, y otros seres desconocidos llamados OCs, y obviamente a él de protagónico. Pero al llegar casi al capítulo final algo perturbo su superior mente.

—¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!, ¡ZIM Y EL LECHO DIB COMPARTIENDO FLUIDOS EN UN REPUDIADO BESO EN EL TECHO!. ¡¿Y PORQUE PUERCAS ZIM SE DISFRAZO DE INFERIOR CHICA CAPITULOS ANTES?!.

Computadora volvería hablar pero cayó un momento observando la expresión entre traumática e incomodad del Irken.

—El Dib... y Zim en el sofá... y...

Dejo de hablar leyendo en su mente la nota final del capítulo, llamándole la atención que la autora mencionaba en broma que no sabía que le había pasado en el momento lemon y sus manos no volverían hacer puras, que quizás habría lemon completo al final.

—¿Lemon?...

Ahora él sentía el escalofrió que Computadora tanto le menciono.

—Amo se lo diré por última vez. Por favor abandone su brusquedad de términos desconocidos, puede leer algo peor que lo que ya leyo.

—No Computadora, ¡NO PUEDE HABRE NADA PEOR QUE ESE ASQUEROSO BESO Y MANOSEO CON EL DIB!.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos de lectura en el capítulo final para que se tragara sus palabras.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Se fue de espaldas a causa del grito con la escena más traumática (Por el momento) atacando su increíble mente al haber sido descrita con tanto detalle.

—¡ESA COSA ABOMINABLE ES LEMON!. ¡¿COMO PUEDEN HABER HUMANOS TAN SUCIOS DE ESCRIBIR Y LEER ESO?!, ¡COMO PUEDEN SUBIR CON TANTO DESCARO ESTO EN PUBLICO?!.

Las manos le temblaban y sus ojos seguían abiertos como platos intentando procesar lo leído.

—¡Y MÁS IMPORTANTE AUN!, ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A USAR LA IMAGEN DEL PODEROSO ZIM EN ESTO!, ¡LOS ODIO!, ¡Y ESPERO QUE SE MUER!...

No pudo terminar de gritar debido a un ataque de toz seca a causa de tantos gritos. Al recuperarse no se tardo ni dos segundos en ponerse de pie, volviendo acomodarse en su asiento, entrando al segundo Fic.

—"El amo del tiempo".

El sonido de la garganta (Que no tiene) de su Computadora llamo su imponente atención.

—¿Amo después de esto en serio piensa seguir leyendo?.

—Zim ya leyó el estúpido titulo, ahora debe leer todos los capítulos para saber cómo termina.

Si Computadora tuviera cara su expresión dijera seriedad, ya que solo a su creador se le ocurriría seguirse torturando él mismo de esta manera, cualquier secuela mental seria solo culpa suya.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡¿PORQUE SKOODGE?!.

Grito al haber avanzado capítulos.

—Zim jamás volverá a convivir con ese sucio que le trae ganas a Zim.

—Amo déjeme recordarle que los Fics no son reales, y que desde hace horas necesito volver al chat de...

—¡SILENCIO! Zim aun no acaba de leer.

Computadora giro los ojos que no tenía.

Y así continuo el martirio del Irken leyendo cada Fic de dicha autora. Después de terminar "El amo del tiempo" y seguido con "Solo por un 10" que bien no tenía nada que ver la trama con él, le sorprendió y casi le da convulsión por ver hasta donde sería capaz el cabezón de Dib por un repulsivo 10, continuando con "No es fácil ser humano" terminando odiando aun más al latoso de Keef por lo idéntico que lo actuaba esa sucia humana escritora, siguiendo con "Mi ultimo día contigo" llorando secándose con un pañuelo... no por lo triste que se supone era el escrito sino porque le cayó polvo que andaba volando en el aire en sus increíbles ojos... si por eso. Después de reponerse siguió con "Inocencia perdida" cosa que tampoco lo incluía a él en la trama sino que se concentraba en el monogusano de Dib y la larva Keef entendiéndose de demás... no sabía si vomitar oh comer palomitas así que hizo ambos.

Luego prosiguió con "Hagamos un trato" donde él volvía de protagónico como debía ser, ya que esas cosas Fanfics le podían retorcer el squidly-spooch pero él era Zim, mejor que todos, por lo tanto merecía el protagonismo en todo.

Leyó cada Fic de esa autora hasta los de una banda virtual llamada "Gorillaz" llamados "Russel guardara el secreto", "The reason", y un "Rhinestone eyes" que se encontró en otra pagina pero pertenecían a la misma repulsiva autora. De paso leyó un Fic llamado "Una historia de pitufos" y aunque en su Irkeana vida no tenía ni idea de que era un Pitufo lo leyó traumándose mucho más.

¡Qué sucia humana que tenía que tener escritura tan adictiva! Se dijo entre dientes maldiciendo, terminando de leer "Nuestro proyecto" Fic que trataba del cabeza de pista y Gretchen, una humana que no sabía quién era ni le importaba. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír con garbo en "Skyfall" porque mostraba un escenario de su superior raza ganando.

—A Zim le duelen los ojos de tanto leer, Computadora.

Se hundió en su asiento con su vista cansanda y aun expresión de trauma en su rostro verde manzana.

—¡Entonces deje de leer eso!, ¡Y DEJEME USAR EL CHAT!.

Grito harto viendo cuantas horas habían pasado desde que dejo el chat con su latina, la cual a estas alturas del día debía estar llorando comiendo helado por aun creerlo gay y casado.

—¡NO LE GRITES A ZIM!.

Sacudió su cabeza despabilándose él mismo con su grito.

—Zim debe saber que más repulsivas larvas escritoras escriben cosas suyas, y con que más monogusanos lo "Emparejan".

Uso un término que acaba de aprender. Ignorando los insolentes reclamos del computador que continuaron, leyó entre páginas obras FanFics que lo hicieron temblar por las torturas descritas. Como en "Pesadillas en Comidortia" de "LizaNny" y los escritos de "DasHerz" también conocida como "DeSencadenaMientoAgresor" autora de "Odias todo de mí", "Amigos con beneficio", "Curiosidades tentativas" por mencionar algunos.

Trago grueso al toparse con "BLACKANGELL77" y leer "Mi acosador", "Mi vida... es a tu lado", "I don't", pero sobretodo con... "¡MI DULCE ESCLAVO!" Fic que aunque él era el pleno dominante llego a sentir temor hasta de él mismo (Por imposible que parezca) se juro jamás volverle a permitir a Gir comprar jarabe de waffles por una escena muy traumática del Fic (Aunque ahí todo traumatizaba).

No podía parar sin importar lo tortuoso de ese suficio, porque solo con leer una línea de historia su superior mente le exigía averiguar que sucedería después. Continúo y continúo sin saber si era de día oh de noche descubriendo con horror que no solo lo comprometían sentimentalmente con el mono Dib, ¡Sino que con todos los seres que conocía y hasta con los que no tenía el conocimiento de su existencia! El latoso de Keef, Skoodge, la hermana del cabezón, sus respetables más altos (De los cuales aun no entendía porque en la mayoría de cosas Fics decían la misma mentira que no lo querían) el conductor de Misterios Misteriosos, Tenn, el invasor Vesícula, aquel tal cabeza de mesa con el que se estrellaron en el sol, todos con los que había cruzado palabra oh visto de lejos alguna vez, Bitters, esas cosas OCs, el perro siniestro etc, etc y mayores traumas repulsivos etc.

—¡¿QUE FALTA?!, ¡QUE TAMBIEN UNAN A ZIM CON LA POCA COSA DE TAK?!.

Le pregunto al vacío ya que Computadora llevaba un buen rato ignorándolo, encaprichado por no poder regresar a su bendito chat.

—¡Todo esto es culpa de la primera monagusana que Zim leyó! Si no fuera porque escribe tan adictivo Zim no habría seguido leyendo suciedades, ¡Ahora Zim tiene las imágenes como una tonta película realista de todos!, ¡TODOS BESANDO, MANOSEANDO, Y HACIENDO ESA ABOMINABLE COSA LEMON CON ZIM!.

Respiro profundo por recordar que dejo pendiente dos Fics de la primera causante del tip en su rubí izquierdo, al igual que dolor pulsante en su único órgano.

—"Asumiendo responsabilidades".

Leyó en voz alta el titulo, sintiendo su rostro deformarse mucho más que las últimas horas, rabiando por la osadilla de esa humana que después de todo lo profano que ella y sus nauseabundos colegas le habían hecho se atrevió ¡A ponerle un hijo con el lecho Dib! Si bien leyó algo de una tal Zib y que en un Fic le pusieron hijo de Sizzlorr! Y demás individuos, pero que esa humana creara a ese tal "Tye" le irrito de sobremanera, por ser la creación de quien podía dar ya como una de sus mayores enemigas.

—Zim se niega a creer que esa cosa tenga cien comentarios. Me pregunto quién fue el descerebrado/a que dejo el comentario cien.

Entro a comentarios saciando su duda, encontrándose con un alias pegado.

—¿LagrimasSolitarias? Según Zim sabe la estúpida palabra Lágrimas lleva acento.

Critico con seriedad abriendo y serrando un ojo observando ese comentario, que más que comentario parecía digna carta.

—¡COMPUTADOR!.

Llamo la atención del frustrado inteligencia artificial.

—Dígame, Amo.

—¿Existe una autora de estas abominaciones Fics con ese poco creativo alias?.

El computador verifico en dos segundos.

—Si Amo, pero no se encuentra en "Amor yaoi" esta registrada en "FanFiction" la pagina que a visitado la mitad de las veces, todo este día...

Arrastro lo último, no sabiendo cuantas horas llevaban en esto.

—Al parecer es una autora del genero Hetero.

—¿Hetero? Y que es eso... ¡No me digas! Si es alguna de esas palabras que definen que les atrae a los apestosos humanos debe ser muy enredoso.

Escribió el alias en el buscador.

—Según Zim escucho existen como quince formas de clasificar preferencias en los humanos. Una es pansexual, que se sienten atraídos por comer a sobredosis pan.

—Ah... Amo, según lo que. ¡Olvídelo!.

Para que corregir a ese Irken que en todo este tiempo no lo había escuchado.

—¡Zim ya encontró a esa repulsiva Lágrimas!.

Lo primero que lo enfureció fue ver de perfil una asquerosa imagen de él con la inferior Tak cariñosamente en un sofá, definitivo ya tenía una fobia con los sofás a raíz de todo lo que había leído, otra cosa que lo incomodo (Aparte de la pésima ortografía) fue comprobar que también lo emparejan con la histérica de Tak.

Pero no pudo evitar sonreír con garbo de suponer que si lo emparejaban con la insignificante fémina era claro que él pleno dominante en la relación, sobre todo en los lemons debía ser él.

No pasaron ni diez minutos en el primer Fic lemon para que su sonrisa se borrase y volviera a la expresión de trauma.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HASTA LA BESTIA TAK SE VIOLA A ZIM EN ESTAS COSAS FICS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.

Respiro profundo intentando recuperarse del grito y de la aborrecible imagen mental de "ÉL" que es el mejor del universo en posición de un patético sumiso, en las garras de esa sucia fémina.

—Zim anotara también ese estúpido alias emo en su lista de arruinados enemigos.

—Y supongo.

Escucho a su cansado asistente computarizado volver a dirigirle la palabra.

—Que aunque no le agrade continuara leyendo los demás Fics de esa autora.

—Zim...

—Si ya sé. Leyó los títulos y ahora debe continuar...

Quizás su Amo si era masoquista como decían muchos de los Fics que encontró, por algo era que neciamente se seguía torturando a gusto propio... si lo analizaba podría ser que lo sintiera placentero por tener tanta atención.

Después de varias horas el Irken había acabado con los Fics de ese perfil, se le fue obsequiado un estado tembloroso en su cuerpo a causa de rabia y aunque no lo admitiera miedo de esas nauseabundas escenas.

Sentía que estaba a punto de perder del todo la cordura. Pero no. Él era Zim, se necesitaba mayor cantidad de demencia obscena para destrozarlo.

—¡POR FIN! Zim termino con esta asquerosidad.

Tomo un respiro de relajación.

—Lo primero que Zim ara para ¡VENGARZE DE ESTOS SUCIOS SERA NO COMENTAR NADA!, ¡NADA! Zim averiguo que eso les duele a estos sucios de autores, ¡LO SEGUNDO QUE ZIM HARA! Es mandarle un acido mensaje a la bestia Distroyer.

* * *

 **Mensaje:** Acabo de leer todas tus sucias obras, ¡ME PARESEN LO MÁS REPULSIVO DE LA ESTUPIDA TIERRA! Pagaras muy caro el ábreme traumado, ¡SUCIA!.

* * *

—Listo eso la asustara.

Dijo intentando quitarse inútilmente el tip en el ojo y el temblor de su cuerpo.

—Computadora ya puedes volver a ese tu asfixiante cosa chat y hablar con la tal melena larga.

El inteligencia artificial se alegro que después de la larga espera podría solucionar todo con su virtual pareja, tanto que hablo demás.

—Me alegro que ya haya dejado este asunto y no leyera el Fic que se salto de la escritora Mexicana.

—¿Zim se salto uno?.

Entro de nuevo con rapidez al perfil de su traumatizadora verduga.

—Eh... la verdad no Amo... ¡POR FAVOR NO LE PRESTE ATENCIÓN A LO QUE DIJE!.

Como desde el inicio el Irken ignoro a su computador identificando el Fic no leído.

—¡AJA! Aquí esta "Dos son mejor que uno".

—Diablos.

Después de un par de horas se escucho el grito de mayores proporciones en la base, casi asiendo temblar la mitad del planeta y quebrarse hasta el último vidrio de la ciudad y veinte más a la redonda.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!.

El mirada rojiza se paró de golpe levantando su asiento con sus manos arrojándolo lejos de la impresión.

—¡¿COMO?!, ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!. ¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE ESOS REPULSIVOS QUE SE HACEN LLAMAR FANS, Y ESAS LARVAS OBSENAS DE ASQUEROSOS AUTORES LE HAN HECHO A ZIM!, ¡ESA SUCIA DE "DISTROYER" NO SOLO OSA A CREAR A OTRO DIB SI NO QUE TAMBIEN SE SUMA A PONERLOS A AMBOS CON ZIM EN... EN... EN... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Y con sus gritos capases de dejar a toda la humanidad sorda, salió corriendo del laboratorio y en histeria de la base, colocándose con apuros su no realista disfraz.

—Debería decirles a Mini Alce y Gir que los sigan para auxiliárlo.

Decía la voz computarizada volviendo al chat de su cuenta de facebook registrado como "Boy Systems" pintándosele una amplia sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro que no posee viendo a su tormenta de circuitos conectada.

—Qué más da, el Amo estará bien.

Le valió un rábano su Amo empezando a chatear.

* * *

 _¡Compito lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en serio lo siento. No debí ser tan exagerada y dramática mi lindo... no me extraña que te hayas desaparecido cuatro días..._

* * *

¿Cuatro días? Pensó Computadora. Cuatro días había pasado su Amo sentándote leyendo aberraciones.

* * *

 _Tranquila. Te extrañe demasiado, no paraba de pensarte todo él tiempo._

* * *

 _Aww yo también mi Compito de azúcar, ¿Me perdonas, lindurita?._

* * *

 _Claro que si porque te amo._

* * *

Continuaría con su sonrisa invisible pero debía regresar a la seriedad.

* * *

 _Aun debo decirte lo importante que te mencione, cariño._

* * *

 _Esta bien Compito dilo, sea lo que sea no será grave para nuestro gran amor._

* * *

 _Bueno esque..._

* * *

 _Si._

* * *

 _Ah..._

* * *

 _Vamos cosita :'D_

* * *

 _No soy humano. Ni siquiera ser viviente ya que solo soy inteligencia artificial. Más especifico el sirviente computadora de un alienígena desquiciado, y ahora traumado que vino a invadir tu planeta._

* * *

Soltó de golpe esperando cualquier ración de su novia menos que...

* * *

 _Entiendo._

* * *

 _¡¿En serio?!._

* * *

 _Si... esta es tu forma de decirme que necesitamos conocer a otros, ¡¿ES ESO CIERTO?!, ¡AARRG!. Mensajeame cuando quieras hablar en serio, Systems._

* * *

 _¿Eh?, ¡ESPERA ANGIE YAMILETH!, ¡Jamás desde que me programaron había hablado más en serio!._

* * *

Fue lo último que alcanzo a escribir notando con amargura que su pareja se acababa de desconectar, deseando más que jamás tener dientes para apretarlos con dureza.

—¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HICE PARA ESTAR SOLO RODEADO DE HINSTERICOS?!.

Grito la maquinaria avanzada con frustración, escuchando como Gir gritaba por toda la base asiendo berrinche que Mini Alce se negaba a comer sus waffles de jabón y maní, mientras el pequeño alce flotante chillaba a gran volumen, involuntariamente apoyando el motivo de su reclamo.

Pero los gritos más altisonantes eran los de Zim que corría por las calles, topándose para su miseria con un par que lo único que tienen en común es el odio asía él. Los cuales llevaban los cuatro días caminando a paso lento debido al enorme peso de las armas (Que Tak le hizo cargarlas todas apropósito a Dib).

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Se vieron volar por los cielos cada súper arma, y dos livianos cuerpos cayeron de golpe uno a cada lado de la calle, a causa del Irken que por el impulso de un tosco choque los derivo como pinos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!, ¡USTEDES SON LOS QUE MÁS SE VIOLAN A ZIM!.

Los acuso al par de confundidos que se recuperaban del golpe.

—¡TU SUCIA BESTIA VIOLADORA CON COMPLEJO DE DOMINATRIZ!.

Casi se le rompieron todas las cuerdas bocales con mirada traumatizada y sin disimularlo atemorizada, señalando a la ojos morados.

—¡Y TU APESTOSO CABEZON VIOLADOR PRECOS, PARTICIPANTE DE ORGÍAS!.

Respiro con fuerzas apretando los puños incrustándose sus propias garras salidas del guante en la carne de sus manos.

—¡ASI LO DESCRIBIERON TODOS ESOS REPURNANTES AUTORES!, ¡EN ESPECIAL DISTROYER Y LAGRIMASSOLITARIAS!.

Los dejo de lado corriendo a mayor velocidad.

—¡TODOS QUIEREN CON ZIM!, ¡USTEDES!, ¡USTEDES!, ¡Y USTEDES!.

Gritaba señalando a medio mundo sin rastros de cordura alguna, perdiéndose en la lejanía.

—¿Violan?...

Se preguntaron en voz alta en unisonó, con asco aunque sonrojados no definiendo el porqué (Podría ser de rabia por tal acusación, se justificaron mentalmente) el par de ojos de diferentes color abiertos como platos.

—¡PERO QUE ENFERMO ESTA ZIM!.

Exclamaron poniéndose de pie con un mal sabor de boca luchando por borrar ese inoportuno sonrojo, memorizando en sus mentes los alias que ese ojos de rubí menciono.

—Distroyer...

Susurro el cabellos negros, observando el vacío.

—LagrimasSolitarias...

Le siguió pronunciando ese alias pegado la mirada altanera, sintiendo al igual que su compañía un fuerte escalofrió con la precisión de un latigazo en sus espaldas.

Como presintiendo que esos seres ensuciaban su imagen quien sepa de que retorcida forma siniestra, el solo suponerlo les aterraba.

Sacudieron sus cabezas volteándose a ver, recordando lo que Zim les grito, poniéndose ariscos en posición de defensa.

—¡NI TE ME HACERQUES VIOLADOR/A!.

Se gritaron corriendo a lados opuestos, intentando borrarse la inmensa duda de esos alias. Duda infame que los consumía pero preferían dejarlo asi oh correrían el riesgo de acabar como cierto desahuciado nuevo lector de FanFics.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **jajaja levante la mano quien se haya sentido identificado/a jajaja no mientan muchos nos sentimos asi cuando descubrimos esos generos y a algun loco pero genial autor jajaja.**_

 _ **Mencione algunos fics y autoras exelentes que en mi opinion "No-yaoista" manejan bien los temas fuertes (Y que quisiera asustar a Zim no tiene nada que ver lol) si entre ellas "BLACKANGELL77" la reina del masoquismo me autografiara las manos moriria feliz XD**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa rara de fic y aquienes estan al pendiente de mis escritos, agradecere sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_

* * *

 _ **¡DISTROYER! Fuite la primera en traumarte a Zim literariamente XD y en mi cumple Bea me regalo un dibujo de Zim amordazado y atado en ropa interior, pues yo te regalo a ¡Todos los bellezas de la serie en las mismas condiciones! pero solo dejame a Compito porfis jajaja.**_

 _ **Y ¡Si! Yo fui la que te mando ese mensaje jajaja te explico cree sin querer esa cuenta hace mucho y le cambie el nombre para enviarte el PM y quedar mejor con tu obsequio, humildemente deseo te haya agradado n.n sabes que aunque somos fans a diferentes parejas nos respectamos mucho y tenemos varias en comun, tenia esta idea desde que tuve el honor de ser tu comentario cien VuV y aun recuerdo cuando dijite que eramos "Morbosas, Masoquistas, y Enfermas" al igual cuando quedamos de no escribir de parejas comunes oh seriamos Fomes XD si me equivoque en algun termino oh algo avisame para corregirlo. Y de nuevo ¡FELIZ CUMPLE MISS MEXICO!.**_


End file.
